This invention pertains to a work-guiding fence for use with mechanically driven tools, and more specifically finds extensive use with motor driven woodworking tools, such as circular saws, band saws, scroll saws, etc. Gauges (or fences) of this type have been used in varying degrees of sophistication for many years. One of the better examples is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,082.
With the greatly increased use of laminates and veneers in recent years, however, the clearance of the gauge above the worktable became critical. These new, thinner, pieces would find their way between the table surface and the bottom of the rail on some tools when the accumulated manufacturing tolerances all worked the wrong way.